my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akito Renjin
Akito Renjin ''(燃燼秋灯'' Renjin Akito), nicknamed "Aki" (アキ), is a second-year student in U.A. High School's Department of General Education. Appearance Aki has short, fluffy, reddish-brown hair and orange eyes. Personality Aki is quite shy and gets easily flustered around strangers. Yu describes her as the "lunch money theft victim" type. As a result of her upbringing, she typically doesn't speak unless spoken to and even then hardly says much. Despite it being a "boy's name", Aki likes her full given name, Akito. She enjoys that it's a name girls don't normally have and thinks it makes her sound tougher. She has a strong desire to prove herself to people, which is a large part of why she decided to go to U.A. Aki is unsure of her future as a hero; her main motivation for training and trying to get into the Hero Course is to improve her Quirk and to show her family she's physically and mentally stronger than they think. For this reason, she tends to overwork herself when training to the point of injury and exhaustion. Aki has a crippling fear of heat touching her skin. This does not translate into a fear of fire and she can be around open flames with no problem; she just can't handle direct contact with extremely hot things. History Before she was born, Aki's parents thought they were expecting a boy and decided on the name Akito. Even though she turned out to be a girl, they didn't change it since they'd already become dead set on the name. Aki's mother left her family when she was young, after which she and her father went to live with her uncle and grandparents. Here, she suffered constant emotional - and occasionally physical - abuse at the hands of her relatives while her father turned a blind eye to it all. When Aki was 13, her father got a new job and they moved out to their own apartment. He continued to ignore her and Aki never made any close friends, but she was grateful she didn't have to be around her uncle and grandparents all the time anymore. Aki applied to U.A. High School and took the entrance exam to get into the Hero Course. She wasn't able to make the cut and instead ended up in the Department of General Studies. During that year's Sports Festival, she hoped to place well and get into the Hero Course that way, but failed in this endeavor as well. Nevertheless, she remained optimistic going into her second year at U.A. Plot Quirk and Abilities Quirk Striker: By snapping her fingers, Aki can create sparks. If she snaps multiple times in succession, she can also light her palms on fire, but will suffer burns if she does this too much. The fire is also quite easily put out by water, a light breeze, or someone just blowing on it. Relationships Trivia * Her name contains the kanji for "autumn" (秋), ''"lamp" ''(灯 ), "burn" (燃), and "ember" (燼). ** All the kanji in her name contain the fire radical (火). ** Like the rest of her friends, Aki's name contains the word for one of the four seasons. In Aki's case, this is "autumn" (秋 aki） * "Akito" is traditionally an exclusively masculine name. However, the kanji "灯" can apparently be read as "ho" instead of "to". If this is true, that would create the more feminine name "Akiho". Regardless, her given name is indeed "Aki''to''". Concept/Creation Trivia * Aki was created to fill a specific role I lacked amongst my other characters for the story I have been planning out. * I've had Aki's Quirk, Striker, stored away for a long time. I'd originally intended it to be used for a background character or a villain, but I liked it so much I used it for a main character instead. * My roommate's milk expires on September 24. The fact that that's Aki's birthday is a total coincidence l and I think it's hilarious. * The seasonal naming scheme I adopted for my four main characters originated from Akito. I'd already created Kanatsu previously and after realizing Akito's name coincidentally had a season in it as well, I decided to change my other characters' names to fit this new pattern. Because of this, "Kohaku Midorinawa" changed to "[[Koharu Midorinawa|Ko'haru' Midorinawa]]" and "Rinka Cho" changed to "[[Mafuyu Rin|Ma'fuyu' Rin]]".